Guns&Guitars
by HunterBinx333
Summary: Jim Moriarty finds out a bit more about Sebastian's talents and hobbies. I might add some angst in later so... Yeah... I know little to nothing about a few of these things and I don't really like doing much research so... A few things might be very wrong... Thanks. MorMor. Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty. Maybe a little OOCness. T for the later angst. :/ I don't own any of the songs!


It was a boring day at Sebastian and Jim's flat. Jim was blasting his music from his room loud enough for Sebastian to hear from the kitchen. He could also hear Jim singing along. He was relieved when Bohemian Rhapsody ended. Then, the song Hold On by Chord Overstreet started. Sebastian started singing along because it was one of his favorite songs.

"_Loving and fighting_

_Accusing, denying_

_I can't imagine a world with you gone_

_The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of_

_I'd be so lost if you left me alone_."

'Sort of like me and Jim,' he thought.

"_You locked yourself in the bathroom_

_Lying on the floor when I break through_

_I pull you in to feel your heartbeat_

_Can you hear me screaming "please don't leave me"_."

'I would die before letting that happen,' he told himself internally.

"_Hold on, I still want you_

_Come back, I still need you_

_Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_

_I swear to love you all my life_

_Hold on, I still need you_

_A long endless highway, you're silent beside me_

_Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from_

_Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin'_

_Hiding in the shock and the chill in my bones_

_They took you away on a table_."

'I'd never let them take him.'

"_I pace back and forth as you lay still_

_I pull you in to feel your heartbeat_

_Can you hear me screaming, "please don't leave me"_."

'Never leave me.'

"_Hold on, I still want you_

_Come back, I still need you_

_Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_

_I swear to love you all my life_."

'I...I do swear if you'll let me.'

"_Hold on, I still need you_."

'I'll always need you.'

"_I don't wanna let go_."

'So I won't.'

"_I know I'm not that strong_."

'It's true.'

_"I just wanna hear you_

_Saying baby, let's go home._"

'Sure.'

"_Let's go home_."

'Home.'

"_Yeah, I just wanna take you home._

_Hold on, I still want you,_"

"I'll alway's want you.'

"_Come back, I still need you._"

'Always come back. I've had too many people leave for you to leave too. I'll never stop needing you.'

As the final note played, a voice came from the kitchen doorway, "Wow Tiger, I never knew you could sing and be that deep in thought at the same time."

Sebastian looked up at him,trying not to look surprized.

"It's a habit," he said.

"A habit?" Jim asked.

"Forgetting that I'm singing but continuing to do it," Sebastian specified.

Jim nodded.

"How did you know that song? It's not really popular."

Sebastian shrugged, "I realated to it a bit when I got kicked out of the army. It's also one of the songs that I learned when I played the piano and guitar."

"You played the piano and guitar?" Jim asked.

"Yep," the sniper responded.

Jim stood and left the room. Sebastian wasn't surprized, it happened all the time, but he was surprized when he came back with his guitar case.

It was usually in his closet behind all of his clothes.

Jim handed it to him and said, "Play something."

Sebastian sighed and took it out, quickly tuning it.

"What do you wanna hear boss?" he asked.

Jim shrugged.

Sebastian started playing the first thing that came to his mind, One Call Away by Charlie Puth.

He sang along with it so Jim actually knew the song.

"_I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one call away_."

Sebastian glanced up from the strings and saw Jim's face lighting up as he listened intently.

"_Call me, baby, if you need a friend_

_I just wanna give you love_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Reaching out to you, so take a chance_

_No matter where you go_

_You know you're not alone_

_I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one call away_

_Come along with me and don't be scared_

_I just wanna set you free_

_Come on, come on, come one_

_You and me can make it anywhere_

_For now, we can stay here for a while, ay_

_'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile_

_No matter where you go_

_You know you're not alone_

_I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one call away_

_And when you're weak I'll be strong_

_I'm gonna keep holding on_

_Now don't you worry, it won't be long, Darling_

_And when you feel like hope is gone_

_Just run into my arms_

_I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one, I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one call away_

_I'm only one call away._"

"Wow," Jim muttered,"You'll have to play more around here Tiger because you're really good."

"Maybe I will. Just good to know someone apreciates it," Sebastian said.

"Who doesn't apreciate it?" Jim asked.

"My parents, my sister, my old professors. Said it distraced me too much from my studies. They let my siter play but she was jelous because I was three levels higher than her and played another instrument. My parents hought it was girly and stupid," Seb said, shrugging.

"Well it's not."

**Sorry I don't really know how to end this chapter :)**


End file.
